


I thought that you were... ugh nevermind!

by Welleducatedfck



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, i don't even have a plot, lets see where it goes, stupid ones really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welleducatedfck/pseuds/Welleducatedfck
Summary: really a series of unfortunate stupid assumptions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this is headed but it looks like it is going somewhere... Sorry for the repetions of various words and grammar mistakes i'm not a native speaker so it circles back to same shit sometimes. Also I'd appreciate comments and suggestions.

If you ask Peter how the past year has been he would say it was fine. He was now a junior and half of the year was almost done. Everything was going well for an unusual amount of time in Peter’s life. Spidey was fine too, there hasn’t been too much heat after Vulture; just a few thugs there, few muggers here, though he was sure that there was a bicycle theft ring going on. Of course Liz was gone and he missed her greatly, but he was getting the hang of it now. She was at least safe in Oregon, away from all the heat that Adrian Toomes was getting. They were chatting sometimes and she seemed happy too. He was glad that he got closure with her. School was going well, he got his shit together, he didn’t even miss a decathlon practice. Not that he was scared of MJ or anything... But she DID implied that she might strangle him if he ditches so he made sure he didn’t. His grades were good. Problem was maybe everything was too good for too long that he was scared that everything would come crashing down at any second. Because obviously Parker Luck™...  
So while everything was going great he suddenly decides to have an enourmous crush on MJ because… Reasons. Like literally out of nowhere one day at decathlon practice she looks at him and he just melts for no reason at all and Peter blames the teenage hormones. And this situation starts to make things awkward between them because Peter is a giant dork. And she definetly catches on because duh she is Michelle Jones. But she doesn’t give a lot of thought cause she thinks it is probably a spider trouble. Of course she knows about Spidey because Peter IS a giant dork and she IS Michelle Jones duh. They couldn’t been more obvious if they tried seriously those guys like the worst secret keepers. Ned is always over excited about that stuff so he just gives it away from a mile away. That’s why she doesn’t tell her secrets to anybody mostly because the only people she is close enough to her that she can tell are Dork#1 and Dork#2 and if we think that the main secret is about Dork#1 that is probably not a good idea.  
So blame her yes she has a crush on Dork#1. Since forever. But he always has a crush on someone else because teenage boys. And girls that he liked are always the opposite of MJ, pretty and nice Liz and now Gwen Stacy. And worst part is she can’t even get mad because they are so nice. Now you are gonna ask how does she know that he likes Gwen well she doesn’t know know she assumes. Wrong assumption obviously but she doesn’t know that yet. Maybe it’s because literally everyone has a crush on her, god even MJ would have a crush on her if she wasn’t preoccupied with Dork#1. And plus people talk… It’s like 3 weeks left to winter formal and everybody is looking for a date. Normally MJ wouldn’t even bother but Peter is pretty popular among freshmen and somophore girls but of course he is not even aware of it. He is clueless about that stuff. So while she was wasting time in the bathroom at English -because she already knows everything about The Great Gatsby and she isn’t gonna waste any more time over it- two girls come in talking about winter formal. She wasn’t interested in their conversation ‘till they name dropped Peter. They talk about how it is 2018 and they don’t have to wait for boys to ask and all, one ask the other who she would’ve ask and following conversation ensues “Peter Parker is cute but I think they have a thing with Michelle and she is pretty scary so… I think that’s out of the table.” “I’m pretty sure they are not a thing because Peter is clearly head over the heels for Gwen Stacy.” (At this point there needs to be an explanation to why everyone thinks Peter has a crush on Gwen because they are friends OK. Gwen was the new hot girl at the beginning of the junior year and everyone was gawking at her so when she saw that Peter wasn’t treating her like that they became real good friends over their AP bio partnership. She was on the decathlon team too. And also she immediately realized Peter’s crush on MJ and confronted him about it and they bounded over that too. Because Peter couldn’t talk about MJ with Ned, he would give it away the second she looks at him. So they are basically like secret besties.) “But I think Michelle is like in love with Peter tho.” she added with a sense of accomplishment. But that smug look on the freshman’s face vanished simultaneously as MJ got out of the stall with an angry look on her face. And with that they literally ran out of the bathroom to avoid MJ’s wraith. So now she knows that Peter likes Gwen and to add to that she learned that she wasn’t subtle about Peter too since even the freshmen realized it. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Peter attempts to ask MJ out and needless to say it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out formatting this time. That's good news.:))  
> As always comments and kudos appreciated.

            So I said that it was 3 weeks left to winter formal right, as it closes down Peter gets more nervous around MJ because Gwen pressures him to ask her to go and threathens if he doesn’t do it she will tell her. “Jesus what is wrong with these girls?”

“Umm… You know I’m not an expert on girls.”

“It was a rhetorical question Ned.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“But seriously she says if I don’t ask MJ she will shout that I like her in front of whole cafeteria.”

“That’s just straight up bullying dude. But again you’ve been avoiding this for a long time.” He stopped and added with determination ”So if she won’t do it I will.”

“You’re gonna just sell me out like that in front of everyone.”

“Well… Maybe not to everyone just MJ because you’re my bro and I wont’t betray you like that.”

“So you would betray me but _not like_ that.”

“Yep.”

“Great Ned, thanks. Even my best friend is against me.” MJ interrupted sitting down next to Ned. “What? Are you nerds again fighting over Star Wars or Trek?”

 “No, we love them equally.” Ned quipped. “Right, Peter?”

“Mmhm totally.” Peter said with a dumbfounded expression on his face. And with that they fell into an uncomfortable silence. These are one of the most common awkward interactions between MJ and Peter. Just silence. Because, Peter has a reflex of filling _that silence_ but unfortunately, he opens his mouth before considering what’s gonna come out. So outcomes are pretty weird. For example;

“So winter formal is coming up, right?”

“Yeah?” said MJ with a confused look. And Peter didn’t even answered just stared for an uncomfortably amount of time. She stared back and squinted her eyes sizing him up and down trying to figure out what he’s trying to get to. She was about to say something but first bell rang and saved Peter from what probably was a bombardment of questions. As soon as bell rang he just rocketed out of his seat and booked it for the exit, and left Ned and MJ to wonder.

            Of course it didn’t even occur to MJ that he was trying to ask her out (not that he was making it obvious he just literally ran away so it’s normal at this point) after all she was still convinced that he liked Gwen. So she was sure he would ask Gwen to winter formal.

            After his stupid escape Ned followed the suit with a normal exit. He found Peter outside at the benches, he was just staring off to distance. Ned slowly approached him. “Dude you literally ran awayy! I know I said I’m not an expert on girls but that was whole new level of not being an expert on girls.” Peter jumped at the sight of his friend, startled answered. “Jesus Ned you scared the shit out of me. I know I screwed up you don’t need to rub it in my face.”

“I didn’t mean to. Sorry, but like that was the perfect opportunity.”

“I know now I won’t be able to ask her ever again ughh…”

“Aww don’t say it like that I’m sure you can.”

“Thanks. I hope.”

Ned was trying his best to comfort his friend. As they were sitting at the bench staring at the distance aimlessly, Gwen on the other side of the yard noticed the duo. “ What are you guys so upset about?”

“Peter tried to ask MJ to winter formal. It didn’t go well.”

“Aww did she say no?”

“Well maybe he asked it she could’ve but Peter didn’t give her the chance.”

“I’m not following. What?”

Peter interrupted “Thanks for the explanation dude. I couldn’t ask her obviously I just ran away.”

“Oh that’s not so bad.”

“It is. I ran like hell, I don’t remember running that fast in my life, ever. She probably thinks like I’m a weirdo or something.”

“Well that wouldn’t be something new.” Said Ned then added apologetically “Sorry, I meant she always you know calls us weirdos soo…” he trailed off.

Gwen countinued ignoring Ned’s little insertion “Hmm what did you exactly said to her?” Peter recited the exchange which wasn’t so lengthy. She considered without saying anything for a while then said “Like I said before not so bad you can come up with an excuse for why did you ran away.”

“Yeah like you can say I had to use the bathroom so bad.”

“Maybe not that Ned.” Said Gwen with a unapproving look on her face. While they were thinking for an excuse Mr. Harrington walked up to them. “Not to interupt you guys but you should probably go to your classes. Don’t want to be late, right Peter.” With that trio went about to their classes.

            As the end of the day getting closer Peter thought maybe ditching the decathlon practice. He didn’t want to face MJ. But then he decided to give up the idea and face his fear. After the last period he started to walk towards the library, where they hold their decathlon meetings. As he was half way through to library he saw MJ coming towards him. She said as she was passing by with a grin on her face “You know Queens Marathon is like in March right?”

“What?”

“I’m saying that running from cafeteria was impressive. You started early training?”

“Huh, yeah. I mean no.”

“Whatever floats your boat loser” and with that she walked towards to exit. He yelled from behind “Where are you going? What about the practice?”

“Ah that’s cancelled for today but don’t get used to it.”

“Oh-Okay. I won’t.”

            MJ walked through the doors and inhaled the cold New York air. Why is she so hooked up on this loser? Like seriously she just couldn’t find another person to have a crush on. These were thoughts that she had while walking to her house. It was pretty cold considering it was still mid-November. Like ice cold. It was definitely going to snow on Christmas. She could’ve see it coming from a month before. Now she was thinking about winter formal she considered ‘ _Should I go and miserably watch my crush have fun with another girl or just don’t go at all?_ ’ second option was the logical one but there was this voice inside her that said ‘ _Just go, are you gonna limit yourself because of a stupid teenage boy?_ ’ So she decided that she would go because reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fun to write Ned his little attempts of trying to help but not succeeding. After all he is not an expert.:))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash stirs the pot.

            The only thing closing in wasn’t the winter formal, also finals were coming up. So kids were torn between winter formal preperations and studying for finals. But of course smart ones like our gang were studying. In fact today they decided to skip lunch and make a study session in the library. They planned it in one of the decathlon practices so the study group involved Peter, Ned, Michelle, Betty, Abraham, Cindy and Gwen. Even Flash was invited but he didn’t showed up yet. And probably most of them were whishing he never would. But strangely Gwen wasn’t there too, she was probably got caught up with Mr. Harrington after english. 

           Abraham and Cindy were in another corner while Ned, Betty, Peter and MJ were in the middle table. Peter was focused on his physics book, he was taking every chance for studying because between school, Spider-Man duties and obsessing over MJ he didn’t had any time. Sometimes he was doing latter two at the same time and oh boy he shouldn’t had done that, one time he almost fall from a 50 storey building because in mid-swing he saw a billboard about an art gallery and that somehow reminded him of MJ, probably because of the drawings or something, and that resulted in him forgetting to throw another web. He face planted to the middle of a busy street and almost got ran over by a bus. And that one even made it to the news. Ned was on the other hand taking every chance for staring at Betty. At some point Peter had to poke him so he would stop staring because it was starting to get really creepy. But Betty seemed delighted by the attention because everytime they had an eye contact she would blush profusely. MJ would look between the two and make a puking face to Peter every now and then then and go back to her bussiness.

After 30 minutes of studying -or staring on Ned’s account- Flash came in, sat right across from Peter and just said “How are you doing it?”

“What am I doing exactly?”

“This whole thing with girls. First Liz at the homecoming, most popular girl in the school and a senior, and now Gwen with the winter formal. How loser Penis Parker picks up the hottest girl in the school?”

“Umm, I’m not… I mean we’re not-“

“You know what nevermind I’m not gonna take dating advice from Penis Parker.” And just stormed out of the library. Everybody was looking at Peter and he was shocked. He was about to explain(!) himself but Gwen interrupted by sitting at the place Flash just was sitting and said “What’s up with Flash? I don’t care actually. Sorry by the way for being late we were discussing something with Mr. Harrington. So what are we studying?”

“Physics.” Answered Betty without looking up. And they ignored what just happened and continued to study. But of course Peter couldn’t focus anymore, What if MJ was thinking the samething too? He somehow needed to explain that he wasn’t going with Gwen without making it look weird. He couldn’t just go and ramble about he doesn’t like Gwen without looking suspicious. Maybe he could just go and say ‘ _I’m not going with Gwen but what about you gorgeous?_ ’ after that MJ in his mind punched him square in the face. He felt the imaginary punch and reacted to it as if it was real, attracting a few glances from his friends and MJ. And then the lunch break was over everyone went to their classes. He didn’t had any classes with MJ the rest of the day and the closest that he would see her was decathlon practice after school. So he decided he would figure out what he was going to say to her ‘till then.

            MJ was now sure that Gwen and Peter was going together and she decided that she should give up on her crush because Gwen was her friend and liking your friend's boyfriend was definetly a no-go. But she thougth maybe she should go to the dance with someone else to shut the rumours down. So on her way to her class from the library she came across with a few guys from the basketball team and while passing by she said “You’re coming to the winter formal with me.” Pointing the captain of the team, Mark.

“What?”

“You, me, winter formal. Is that really hard or you just have a basketball instead of your brain?”

“O-okay.”

“Okay.” And just walked away. It was that easy for MJ to find a date for the dance, just like that.

After she walked away one of the guys asked Mark “Dude why did you said okay?”

“Why not? She is kinda hot.”

“She is kinda scary if you ask me but… Now when I look at her she IS kinda hot .” Said while eyeing MJ from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Flash for this development. :))


	4. Chapter 4

            Peter came back from patrol thinking ‘I’m gonna ask her tomorrow.’ Well at least that was the idea when he was first came home. Fifteen minutes later he thought ‘Maybe I’ll ask her Monday.’ When it was the next day, the moment he saw MJ he went like ‘Maybe I won’t ask her… Ever.’ First period was chem and his lab partner was MJ. Thank god Mr. Cobbwell didn’t give any lab assignments and just went along with the lecture so he didn’t have to talk to her. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to, he wanted to talk to her but he was afraid that he would blurt out stuff like I love you or something. But with some support from Gwen and Ned -or threats which ever you like- he decided to ask her at lunch break.

            The bell that ended the 4th period hit Peter like a train. He started to panic, tried to backdown but Ned was there for his friend. He pushed him to the cafeteria. Literally. Gwen sat with them as well just to make sure that _‘this ends here and today’_. Her exact words. MJ came and sat down. There was this tense silence at the table. MJ was reading her book so she wasn’t aware. Gwen and Ned were glancing at Peter every now and then, and he looked like he was going to explode. He was sweating profusely. After ten minutes of awkward silence and extreme sweating, Gwen came to the conclusion that Peter was not gonna make it. So this time she went “So winter formal is coming up? You guys are excited?”

“YAY! I am so looking forward to you won’t believe.”

“Ah c’mon MJ not even a little?”

“Nope.”

“So do you have a date Ned? Did you asked Betty yet?” With that Ned was almost choking. He started freaking out as well. “What? Who? How did you? PETER did you told her?”

“No dumbass the whole school knows, you are not the subtlest person out there.” MJ quipped.

“But I… Argh I can’t ask her. And I am not the person of interest here we’re here for-OW” Peter kicked him under the table and making a weird face, he was sure angry and dying a little. Now it was time for Peter to get kicked. Gwen hit him and made a gesture towards MJ. Thankfully she was reading her book and didn’t realize. “Ahem…” he cleared his throat and caught MJ’s attention then countinued “So… umm d-do you have a date MJ?”

She said “Ah yes. I am going with Mark.” without even looking up from her book. Gwen and Ned were shocked, and Peter just looked heartbroken. “Oh I didn’t realize you guys were…” he didn’t even finished the sentence but started a new one “Well have fun. Ned you should ask Betty too.”

“What do you mean have fun? Aren’t you going?” asked MJ now with full attention.

“Ah no I don’t like dances and that last one scarred me a little. And I don’t have a date anyways so…” That sentence hit MJ like a truck, she realized her mistake when she got a good look at his face. Just as she was going to start a sentence Gwen started talking, she couldn’t withstand the look on Peter’s face and just blurted out “I thought we were going to go together. C’mon Peter, don’t back out on me like that.”

Ned was watching what’s going on like he was watching a telenovela, shocked with every sentence. After that MJ went quiet. Now thinking, Gwen even herself doesn’t know why she did that, he was looking so broken and she just wanted to fix it, she already even had date. She knew that wouldn’t make him happy but at least he wouldn’t look so miserable on MJ’s eyes, like everything was dependant on her. That looked like a good idea back then.

After the break, day slipped by. Peter didn’t even hear the last bell ring. Ned had to drag his shellshocked friend out the school. After _the lunch_ ™ they decided Gwen, Ned and Peter should meet up after school and discuss what the hell just happened. So they went to Coffee Bean, a small coffee shop near the school. Peter was still in a trance mode, didn’t even listened what his friends were talking about. Finally, Gwen managed to get his attention by smacking him on the forehead. “I’m not going Gwen. And I know you have date already. So don’t sweat.”

“You don’t worry about him I can cancel it. He didn’t want to go to another school’s dance anyways.” Gwen’s boyfriend, Harry was going to another school. They’re neighbors, met when she just moved to New York and were dating almost ever since. “Also Ned is going to ask Betty as well. Right Ned?”

“Y-Yeah whatever. C’mon it would be fun.”

“No it wouldn’t. Weren’t you guys at the cafeteria with me? She is going with someone else. I just want to stay at home.”

“What are you going to do staying home and speculate about what MJ and Mark doing while you can watch it live and interrupt it if necessary?” that last part was enough to convince him, rest just hurt. “Also I already texted Harry and told him I am going with you soo…”

“And he was fine with it?” asked Ned carefully.

“Yeah. He practically knows you guys.”

“Cool.”

“Okay I will be going to the dance. But just to keep an eye on MJ. And on one condition.”

“What?” asked the two in synch.

“You are going to go right now to Betty and ask her to dance.” He answered pointing to Ned. Betty was at the cafe too. She was sitting with Cindy at the other corner. Students would usually hang out here. Ned looked towards their side in pain. And then got up, went next to them, said something. Betty looked up said another thing, and Ned just came back and sat down without saying a word. Gwen and Peter stared at him with expectant eyes. He just said “She said yes.”

            So it was set, they were even gonna get a limo for the following couples Ned-Betty, MJ-Mark and Gwen-Peter. What a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just throwed name Harry out there. It's not Harry Osborn unfortunately. But it is coming to an end. Next chapter is going to be the last probably.


	5. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I got sidetracked by Battlefront 2, I was able to finish it finally. Here you go.

            While getting ready for the dance, only thing MJ could think about was the face of Peter when she told him that she was going with Mark. It was actually the only thing she can think about the past week, since that day. Did it mean what she thought? Or Was it just another conclusion she was jumping just because she want it to mean something? If it really meant something, she fucked up bigtime. The ringing bell interrupted her train of thought. It was Mark. The limo plans went down to the plughole, because ‘ _Almighty Mark_ ’ didn’t want to go with ‘ _a bunch of losers_ ’. So MJ had to come up with an excuse to turn down the offer. She was kind of glad because it would be hella awkward, but the way Mark put it calling them bunch of losers… She can only call them losers. And she was already regretting her decision to go with this dumbass.

            Meanwhile Peter was unenthusiastically putting on his suit, not the spidey of course. But maybe he should considering how the homecoming went down. He put that thought on hold because he promised May that he would actually enjoy this one like a normal teenager. How enjoyable can it be considering his crush going with someone else but he will try. Just as he was struggling to wear his tie, May come to his recue. “You look handsome honey.” she said while adjusting his tie.

“Thanks May.” said Peter pouting.

“Aww. Why the face?”

“Nothing.”

“Is it because MJ is going with someone else?”

“Wha- How- Ah, why am I even bothering? Of course you knew.”

“Yes, and strangely I had a strong feeling that she had some feelings toward you too.”

“Well, unfortunately you were wrong.”

“I don’t know Peter, I still think so.”

“Yeah totally.” He quipped back with a sarcastic tone. May ignored his remark and added “Anyway her loss. Look at you, you look dazzling young man!” tweaking his cheek.

“Ow! May I’m too old for that.”

“Never.” Said while tweaking his cheek again, this time with exaggeration. “Come on, hurry up! Your friends will be here soo-“ The bell rang before she finished her sentence. Peter hurried over to door waving May goodbye. “Have fun honey, I love you!”

“I love you too!” he yelled back while going out the door.

            A black limo was waiting for him outside of the apartment. Limo, of course, was Betty’s idea. Even though he didn’t like limos (He always found them too fancy and overdo.) he didn’t want to be a crybaby since everyone agreed to it. He was last to pick up so the others was already inside. Ned was wearing a grey suit with a matching fedora. He looked absolutely adorable on my account but Peter find it very amusing. Girls on the other hand… Betty was wearing a short bubblegum pink dress, and she looked cute. Gwen looked stunning in a long royal purple dress with a high slit. Peter took his place next to Gwen

“You look beautiful Gwen.”

“Thanks. You’re not bad yourself too.” she said with a smile.

“Thank you. Betty you look nice too and Ned, I’m speechless.”

“Am I looking that good Peter? Thanks man.” He answered with a goofy smile. Peter thought about cracking a joke about the fedora but he couldn’t, he looked so happy with it. But apparently Betty didn’t like it because on the way to school she kept side eyeing it, and at some point she told him to take it off, but he refused saying “It adds character.”

            The dance was going to start at 7 PM and our gang was already at school at 6.55. They watched as the people poured in. Ned and Betty seemed like they were having fun. But Peter was just keep watching the door, there was no sight of MJ yet. Bored from looking at the door, he turned to Gwen and said “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, Peter?” she asked confused.

“I ruined your night too because of my shenanigans.”

“Aww don’t say that. I aggreed to come with you, remember it was my idea. And also I don’t think it would be much different with Harry. He doesn’t like dancing very much.” She said smiling.

“You like dancing?”

“I mean its not like I am dying to dance but I don’t hate it.”

“Okay lets dance then. More I look at the door, more I want to leave before they come.” And with that they started to dance, it wasn’t even a slow dance song. It was “All I Want” by Passion Pit. Peter like the sound of it so they just swayed back and forth to the rythym.

Towards the end of the song MJ and Mark entered the gym but all Peter could see was MJ. She was wearing a long silver dress, he didn’t know if the dress was really sparkling or it was just Peter’s imagination. She was basically glowing. He wasn’t the only one that realized that, now everyone was looking at her. And she wasn’t happy with it, she is not used to being at the center of attraction. A few moments passed and there was still people who are staring. Mark was away from MJ and flirting with another girl (seriously dude?). And she was just staring back at people in the hopes of ‘ _Maybe they would look away if I stare enough.’_ But at the same time she was looking for Peter in the crowd. When she was able locate him, she saw that Gwen was leaning in and whispering something to his ear. ‘ _They look cute together_.’ she thought ‘ _I should be a good friend and root for them._ ’ But it was impossible really because she was hopelessly in love with this ‘not so bad looking’ dork.

What Gwen said while she was whispering in Peter’s ear was that he sould go to MJ’s side and talk to her. “What am I gonna say?”

“I don’t know. She looks beautiful you can say that.”

“She came with another guy. It wouldn’t be nice if someone else talk to my date.”

“Jesus Peter! Look at him.” she pointed Mark “Do you think that dumbass is aware what he is missing out?”

“But-“

“Will you shut up and go please?”

“Jesus. Okay I’m going.”

            He approached MJ slowly like she would run away at a sudden movement and believe me it was pretty accurate. She could literally book it for the exit. She had already called her dad to pick her up. “Hi MJ!” he said nervously yelling over the music “You look- you look amazing.”

“Thanks. I guess. You don’t look terrible.” She said bluntly but she was blushing. If it wasn’t for the lighting he would’ve realize it.

“Thank you.” He looked around there were still a few assholes staring at her and he didn’t like that. “Do- umm do you wanna go outside?” he asked with a smile.

“In this cold, no thanks I don’t wanna freeze my ass of Parker.” Peter’s smile faded. She couldn’t say no to those puppy eyes. “Okay I guess we can go outside in this freezing cold. But I’m stealing your jacket before you give it to me like in a some stupid chick flick.”

“Okay. All yours. You can keep it if you want.”

“Slow down Parker. No need for that. My dad is coming to pick me up anyways, we won’t be long out there.”

“Oh! Why? You just came here.” he said while walking towards to exit door at the back of gym.

“It was fairly enough or even too much for me. Don’t worry about it.”

When they finally made it outside it was really freezing cold. ‘ _Maybe this wasn’t the best idea._ ’ Peter thought while stupidly staring at her. Now she was staring back, but this time not for him to look away. She liked the way he looked at her. “So, how’s Gwen?”

“Um she is inside, and fine. But I ruined her night too.”

“How’s that exactly?”

“Well she was going to come to the dance with her boyfriend and instead she came with me. I guess that’s enough of a let down.”

“She has boyfriend? I thought you were… ugh nevermind.”

“Oh yeah. A cool dude from what I heard of. They live in the same neigbourhood. That’s how they met I guess. What did you thought?” he said looking at the cars passsing by. When there was no answer he countinued “I wasn’t planning on coming and I guess he didn’t want to come to another school’s dance too. So here we are. Where’s Mark by the way?”

“I don’t know and to be honest I don’t really care. So why didn’t you plan to come anyways?”

“Well, I wanted to go with someone and she wanted to go with some douchebag.” He answered looking in her eyes.

“That’s really stupid of her really, what was she thinking? Probably wasn’t even thinking.” she said thinking ‘ _I’m not even thinking right now. Really MJ talking in third person? God I hope he is talking about me._ ’

And they just stared each other in a comfortable silence. Their stare off interrupted by MJ’s dad. He was honking for her to come. She got up and said “So, good night.”

“Good night.”

She started to walk towards the car but stopped midway. She thought ‘ _Fuck it. We’re going into the winter break, I won’t be seeing him for two weeks, and he’ll probably forget about it ‘till then._ ’ (Really MJ? You really thought that? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun for me to write and hopefully fun to read as well. Thank you for reading it. This was my first fic. I just had to write I mean how can you not. They are just adorable.


End file.
